Lovely Violets
by LavenderPromises
Summary: Hinata tells her story of the months before her pregnancy,. Her friends listen to her story as she recounter's her pain and her love for it's father.  Please Read
1. Forgive Me?

_I didn't mean to. It wasn't on purpose really, I never knew it would come to this. I just wanted you to see me like I see you. To look at me like you look at her, but we went to far to put out the fire. We burnt down the forest, we burnt it all by mistake. I can only say sorry._

_Forgive me?_

* * *

The waves crashed on to the sand. I just watched them roll onto the surface, I didn't want to think about it. I could hear them whispering. Trying to give me answers or advice. I just watched the waves, I didn't need to think. I just wanted the peace.

NO ONE P.O.V

TenTen watched her friend on the beach. Her pale skin hit with the sunset as the night started to roll in. She breathed in deeply " Well, it was positive".  
The rest of the girls either gasped or went wide eyed. Kyoko only stayed unmoving. " Hm. So does she have a plan for it?" she asked.

Kyoko Katse wasn't the type who showed immediate emotions, she would always be calm if it gives people an OK to know its safe. To give them security. She was something you would call heartless, cold, souless or just cruel if you didn't know her well. She was someone you don't mess with. Growing up in a broken home she had to defend for herself and her siblings creating her never seen smile. The torment began when she was seven and her little half sister was born. Especially from their Father. Her Father was what she would call " A man with to much emotional baggage ". He hasn't been the same after Kyoko's and her older brother's mother died after Kyoko's birth. Her Father would frequently comment how close of resembalence between her mother and herself, even names as her mother's was Yoko. Both had vibrant dark purple eyes and straight black hair. TenTen had a feeling this must be why her and Sasuke were so close, they shared the pain of lost and dark pasts.

TenTen shrugged " Let's give it a week, she was crying in the car. Freaking out on how to break it to her dad ".

Sakura thought deeply " Wait, what about the dad? I mean who's the Father?" The group went silent, Temari looked out onto the beach and saw her friend in the sand. Looking out into the ocean, her face tear and mascara stained.

" Im going to talk to her" Temari took off without a word towards the beach. She stumbled off the grass patch and into the warm, light coloured sand. Her knee high black converse suddenly felt hot as she walked towards her friend.

" Hinata?" Hinata sat unmoving, watched the ocean crash onto the sand. "Hinata? Answer?" Temari sat next to her, putting her arm around her.

" What am I going to do? Dad, I can't do this to him. He already has enough problems with Hanabi. And then... then..." Hinata stuttered as fresh tears rolled down her face.

Temari held Hinata closer, her shaking form fragile and small. " Come on, we'll sleep at the twins house tonight yeah?"

Hinata nodded and both stood up and made their way to the car's. Kyoko, TenTen, Sakura, Yue and Amai followed.

**Twins House**

" Hinata you have to eat, its not good for the baby if you starved yourself" Yue handed her a slice of BBQ meat pizza. Hinata silently took a small bite, looking down at her stomach and timidly touched it.

" Hmm, it says here that right now your baby is about the size of my pinky finger nail " Sakura said looking at her chewed finger nail then back at the book.

" That's so cute!" Amai squealed.

On the way home they went passed the library and borrowed any thing to do with baby's, childbirth or teenage pregnancy. The librarian gave them dirty looks and scoffed, only causing Kyoko shouting out " It's for health you stupid bitch, haven't you ever heard of assignments?".

None the less the librarian didn't say anything only hurried to check them out as other people were staring at the commotion. Kyoko was definitely someone you don't mess with. Especially when you assume stuff that might be true or not.

" Hmmm " Hinata hummed as she took another bite out of the pizza. Temari stuffed her face with as much vegetarian pizza as she could drowning it down with her Coca Cola, all the while as Kyoko smirked and Amai chuckled with laugter. Hinata giggled as she finished her piece and went forward for another. She was soon forgetting her situation, just hanging out with her best friends.

Sakura continued to read through the book, surprised by the facts of pregnancy. She soon came to the Dad's part of it, she looked at Hinata " Hinata, who's the father?"

She stopped laughing, the girls looked at her direction. She took a deep breath " If I tell you all, you can't say anything, I mean anything" Hinata pleaded to her friends.

They all looked at each other and nodded " We pinky promise Hinata " smiled Yue as she hooked her pinky with Hinata's.

"Well..."

**2 months earlier**

Hinata played with her new belly bar, it was a perfect for her. The bar was silver, it had a diamond on the bigger bead and a small black heart with wings dangled on it. It was the best birthday gift she had gotten so far this morning. ' Happy 17th Birthday Hinata' she thought to herself. The first thing this morning she woke up to find a black velvet box with a crimson bow on her bedside table. Inside was her new belly bar and a small card

" Happy 17th Hina, saw it at the skateshow and thought of you" she had read out loud. Besides the amazement of the gift she also wondered on how her friend got inside the mansion, ' Its Kiba, nothing is impossible for him'. She smiled as she thought of his name. Kiba and her had been friends since they could remember. When both were 14 they marked their friendship by getting their first body piercings together. He got his eyebrow while she got her nose pierced, since then they both now have three each.

Hinata stopped looking in the body mirror and began to get dressed. Walking into her ridiculously large walk in wardrobe she went through different clothes and accessory's. Finally she settled on a black and dark purple corset, black denim shorts, a small short sleeved coat and black nomad flats. She dug through her accessory draw's finding her elbow length fishnet gloves, silver bracelets, choker cord with a little heart and her mother's ring.

" Now for the hair, up or down?" soon after many styles Hinata settled for it to be down with a side fringe and a little purple bow. As she was applying her eyeliner she started to hear yelling. ' Even on my birthday?' she inwardly sighed.

Standing up from her vanity mirror she exited her wardrobe, grabbed her school bag and made her way down stairs.

" Hanabi this is unexceptionable! You coming home at 6 from a 'small' party in the morning is unladylike like and I will not tolerate it!" She heard her Dad, Hiashi, yelled at his youngest daughter.

Hinata rolled her eye's. Her 15 year old sister had done it again, ever since she had hit puberty she had been of the rails. Drinking, partying, drugs, stints with police. It was unending and causing her father much stress. Hinata sat on the stair's and waited for the fight to end, knowing to well that if she walked in she would get pulled in. She felt something rub against her, looked down and saw her small black cat purring with delight " Aw Kia you hungry?". Kia had been a Christmas present from Kiba after he rescued it , she was only two weeks old when Kiba found it alone in the park. For someone who hated cats he did his best to take care of it till Christmas.

Suddenly the shouting got louder.

" You can't control me! This is my life and I will do whatever the hell I want with It!" "Even go down to the gutter with no money and have to work as a stripper?"  
" So now your saying I'm a whore well fuck you!" with a slam and a screech of tires, the fight ended.

Hinata picked up Kia and made her down stairs and saw her Father sitting at the main table. His head in his hands, breathing heavily. Hinata walked towards the table and took her seat, setting her cat on the floor.

" She's as stubborn as your Mother, too bad she inherited my temper" Her father sighed, Hinata let a small smile as she thought of her mum  
" Well someone had to Daddy " her Father smiled a little " Your 17, 17, where did the years go? ".

Hinata just smiled as she fiddled with her Mother's ring. It wasn't fancy, it was only a silver band with a flower pattern engraved in it. But she adored it so.  
Ever since her mother died Hanabi had been a nightmare, drinking non stop, partying where ever, taking drugs when she could, another run in with the police. Hinata had to learn at school that her little sister gave her self to Itachi Uchiha so she could get Cocaine. The last bit she decided not to tell her Dad, he didn't need to know that his once innocent daughter gave herself for something dark.

" I have a gift for you " Hiashi sounding more upbeat, moved away from his seat and headed to the front door. Hinata gave him a puzzling look. But soon she followed him " I think it's time for your own ride" he announced as he pushed open the door's to reveal parked at the front was a Black BMW M3 Convertible with leather seat covers. Hinata stood there wide eyed and jaw open.

" Dad I effing love you! " She cried as she hugged him. He pulled out the key's for the car but moved them away as she made a grab for them, she pouted at him.

"When I give you these keys this is your responsibility to look after this car. I won't pay for any damages or accessory's you want to add to it" Hinata nodded furiously as she made another attempt to grab the key to her new car.

" I also have this " her Father continued pulling out a iPhone with a phone charm to replace her old crappy webslider that been giving her the shits for two month's now. He passed her the phone and keys as she made a dash for her new car.

" Thanks dad! I'll see you later tonight!" Hinata yelled as she turned on the car, she took out her Sim card a put it in her iPhone and saw the first message  
' Happy B-day Missy, piking u up? S (insert heart)'. Sakura had been her and the other's ride for a couple of months since she was the first to get her licence and car, she would of gone with Kiba if he didn't choose a motorcycle over a car. Hinata texted Sakura back ' No pik up im piking u girls up 2day H(insert heart) ' Hinata made her way out of the drive way and through the gates.

Suddenly her phone rang, she put it on loud speaker " What's this about you picking me up?" Sakura's bubbly voice rang through. Hinata giggled as she pulled in front of Sakura's house. The house look something straight out of the 18th century, her parents enjoyed old things so it made sense they would by a house that looked old as well

" Look out front and you will see!" Hinata saw Sakura's head pop out from the top window, look around as Hinata waved at her" OH MY GOD YOU GOT A CAR!".

The line cut and she heard Sakura's booming voice " BYE MUM LOVE YOU DAD!" and saw Sakura out the door and straight for her car. Her hair was in two braids, white tank top with a sleeveless green hoodie, candy green sports shorts, knee high sock's and sneakers.

" YAY! Now I don't to pick you all up all the time " she grinned as she dumped her hot pink fake leather bag in th back seat. Hinata giggled then took off to the twins house.

The twins, Amai and Yue, lived with their Aunt after their parents were killed in a car accident two years ago. Yue had white hair with black, pink and purple streaks while Amai had black hair with red streaks. In other words they were two different people yet somewhat close. They were waiting out front of their mansion, Hinata laughed at their reactions to her car. Yue had a high pony tail, fishnet stockings, dark red skirt, Chemical Romance tank top with her usual fingerless gloves. Amai wore skinny jeans, black knee dessert boots, a black halter top showing off her toned stomach and wore her short hair down.

" Happy Birthday Hinata!" they screamed, yes screamed, they never were the quiet type. They both handed her a small box each.

" We got you some new body jewelery. You better like them" Amai said seriously as they both hopped in th back.

" Hey Sakura you didn't have anything important in here did you?" Yue said nervously " No, why?" " Nothing".

**School**

They pulled up into the school car park. They had twenty minutes before homeroom. Perfect. To the left they saw a Black Mercedes Benz park to parking spots away, Sasuke Uchiha got out of the drivers seat while Kyoko got out of the passengers. Kyoko had her hair down. Dark green streak could be barely seen, denim short's, cropped black over sized shirt, dark green singlet and black harlaw boots. While Sasuke wore jeans, a red shirt with a black button down shirt over it along with his back pack he also had Kyoko purse/bag.

Kyoko saw the girls called Sasuke and started to walk over with him in tow. They Had been going out for 6 months and were still, well you think. Sasuke and Kyoko never really showed much affection, but Kyoko's friends could tell she was head over heel's. She was much calmer, bit more talkative and her secret smile started to become less secret. Sasuke even started to say sentences since he asked her out. So you could guess it was still like the first time for them.

" It's my little bitch's 17th birthday " She yelled with a smirk, she hugged Hinata and passed her a small box. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kyoko waist.  
"It's from both of us, use them wisely" Hinata lifted a delicate eyebrow and looked inside only to close it immediately. " Thank's... I think" Hinata mumbled only making Sasuke smirk, " Told you" he said and kissed Kyoko's hair.

Suddenly there was a squeal of tires and a loud " HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" from her friends Temari and TenTen. Temari's jeep came to a stop, TenTen jumped from the back while Temari exited the front. TenTen in cargo pants, tanned mini cropped singlet, sneakers and her hair in her trademark buns and Temari wearing shutter peep toe heels, gathered front singlet and a ruffle mini skirt. TenTen ran toward Hinata and crushed her in a bear hug. Temari gracefully made her way, lifting her sunny's and waving.

Hinata's friends all had different personality's. Some people wondered how they could be together, Kyoko was violent, moody looking, stylish and considered the sexy one in the group. Sakura was bubbly, determined, sporty and some how all smiley. Yue and Amai were punky, rave looking, creative and pierced. TenTen was sporty, fast, less stylish and loud. Temari was graceful, lady like, tad bit posh and always wearing heels. Hinata was emo and punk looking, pale and fragile. But they related in one way or another to each other. Temari came to Hinata and gave her a big box.

" Now I'm holding a party at your place and I bought you this, don't open it till tonight. Oh and TenTen got you these " Temari went on and passed her a bag. Hinata opened the boot of the car and put the box and bag in. She turned around and looked around for Kiba, she pouted when she couldn't see him. She felt something around her waist, she quickly turned around to see Kiba flashing his trademark grin at her. She smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"Happy Birthday Hina" he said his nickname for her as he hugged her back as tight, he looked down at her belly button to see his gift.

"Hey your wearing it!" he exclaimed making everyone look at her abdomen, " Of course I'm wearing it, it was the first thing I did this morning when I woke up" she laughed.

The happy chatter was then interrupted by a high pitched, whiny sound " Kiba! Where are you!"

Hinata turned around to see blond, fake tan and stench of overdosed perfume, Ino Yamanaka stood their in her designer clothes with her sidekick Karin in tow. Ino was known for three things. Heiress to the Yamanaka fortune, long blond hair worth supposedly thousands and for being a party girl. Unfortunately for Hinata she was also dating her best friend Kiba. She didn't see what Kiba saw in her 10 months ago, she though maybe it was just because he wanted to play the field like he used to do.

Kiba told her he wanted to date every type of girl, to see what he liked more. He had dated a few before he came around to Ino, Hinata was hoping she would shoot him down but it turned out she liked him for quiet a while before he asked her out. After 6 month's into the relationship Kiba came to her place late at night he was happy, he was glowing. Turned out the night before he and Ino consummated their relationship. Hinata's first feeling was shock, heartbreak then anger. But she didn't show him, he was happy that all it mattered.

Kiba's grin faded, he hugged Hinata again and whispered in her ear " I get to give you your first dance tonight, love you ".  
He smiled and walked towards Ino who immediately kissed him at sight.

Karin was staring at Sasuke, very intensely and then winked at him flirtatiously. Karin was known for having an obsessed crush on Sasuke, she immediately made Kyoko her enemy when she heard she was dating him. Karin had rusty colored hair, one side neat the other messy, her clothes was designed like Ino's.

Kyoko glared at her " Can I smash her?" she asked Sasuke, seriously intending to break her nose. Yes thats love.

Sasuke chuckled, turned Kyoko around and whispered in her lips " No more detention for you, I want you to be good " kissing her, Kyoko opened her eye to see Karin fuming. She smirked into the kiss " Not in bed you don't " as he picked her up.

" That was too much info" Yue covered her ears making Sasuke and Kyoko break their kiss and laugh at her " Your such a virgin Yue, by the way I love your snake bites".

Suddenly the bell for homeroom went.

* * *

"Wait this all started on your birthday?" Amai interrupted suddenly, Kyoko then slapped her arm hard.  
" No shit Sherlock otherwise she wouldn't of started off with 'It started on my birthday in the morning' " Amai pouted at Kyoko and soothing her now sore arm.

TenTen rolled her eyes and turned down the main light dimming the room, " Anyway, Hinata continue please".

Hinata took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach. " I ran straight for homeroom..."

* * *

So many sleepless night working on this. Anyway I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to put photo's of Kyoko, Yue and Amai on as soon as I can. So read and review!


	2. Cigarettes and Hockey Sticks

**Hello people with dreams to become writers!  
I'm Back!**

****

So yes we have seen a glimpse of Hinata's home life and friend group.  
If anyone was wondering Hinata has her nose, bellybutton and upper lip (Monroe) pierced. Kiba tongue, eyebrow and left side of his mouth.  
Anyway my goal is to write a chapter during the week, then post it on Sunday. So every Sunday look out for a new chapter. Now On With The Story!

Chapter 2- Cigarettes and Hockey Sticks

* * *

Kiba patiently sat behind the wall just outside the school. He took the lit cigarette and brought it to his lips then take a long drag, sighing in deep. He took it up after he met Ino, she smoked when she got the chance. Unfortunately, Kiba started to pick up the habit as well, it wasn't a total mess up though. Once he didn't have a lighter and suddenly one was thrown at him, he looked up and saw a tall, slim guy with a head shaped a bit of a pineapple. Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was usually quiet, mostly because he was asleep. Yes you could call him a lazy ass, but it turned out he was quite smart, just to lazy to do anything about it.

" So how is Ino?" Shikamaru said lazily as he inhaled a bit more of his smoke, eye's closed. Kiba shrugged, fiddling with the lighter, flicking on and off.

" Same as always, perfect " Shika, as he was nicknamed, opened an eye then closed it. " Seems like you don't like perfect ". Kiba stopped playing with the lighter.

" It's not the same anymore, I mean their used to be fire and their was mystery but, now she can guess my moves, I can understand her weird talk. Its lost the magic".

Shika listened to what his smoking buddy said, he could understand what he was on about. Shika's parents were complete opposites, his mum was tough, loud and was either shouting at him or at his dad, who was calm and almost just as lazy as him. He could never understand why they were married in the first place, he thought that all women should be sweet and gentle. Which Mrs Nara wasn't. But he could see there was a undying love for one another as sometimes he could see his mum smile gently at his father.

"Then why not break up? If your not happy there's no point in staying in this relationship " Kiba pondered, looking out to see the oval. He could see girls Hockey Team was on the field.

" I don't know. I mean one day it might all go back, be like the first time, I'm just going to weigh it out" He looked to see Hinata on the field.

Shika noticed his staring at the girl on the field, dark hair in a high pony tail, stretching on the field. Kiba smiled contently at her.

" You like her?" he stated, taking a long drag. Kiba looked at the ground, he couldn't deny he felt something for Hinata. But he always thought of what happened if they were to ever break up. Never to see her bright smile, pale eyes or cheery voice. Her demanding to him to never talk to her, see her would just ruin everything. He couldn't live without seeing his best friend.

" I do, but she's my best friend. I don't want to ruin it".

**Oval**

" Come on girls! Work them legs, I want to see champions!" Coach Guy screamed at the girls. Kyoko glared at him then with a hard thwack of the stick shot the ball at him, too bad she missed when he picked up a pen.

" I kinda wished that the counselor didn't drag us all into this" Temari sighed as she fixed her make up quickly. Kyoko smiled and sarcastically punched Temari's arm  
" I didn't think she would take me seriously " as she started to get ready to have another go at the coach.

As a way to keep her anger under control, the school counselor Ms Shizune had suggested she take up a sport to focus it on. Kyoko, not the sporty type, had stated she won't do it unless her friends did as well. She didn't think twice that Ms Shizune would take her seriously and drafted them all into hockey. It wasn't as bad as they had first thought, Kyoko had fun with the stick and the ball and of course she enjoyed smashing the other teams.

" Ms Katse! What your wearing is not appropriate for this sport!" Coach Guy yelled then he looked at the rest of the girls " Ms Sabaku are you wearing heels? What are all of you wearing?".

Temari had never gone a day without wearing heels. She had skill with heels amazingly, she could run, skip, maybe even surf with them, and she wasn't going to let Hockey get in the way. As for the rest of the girls, it was true. They weren't wearing the supposed right clothes, but before they had made some 'adjustments', they went through the rule book, as long as it won't cause injury and has the team's name they were fine to compete.

The original uniform for the team was a t-shirt and shorts. Temari's turned into a singlet with slits on the sides, a pencil skirt and then her famous heel's. Kyoko had made a loose, low armhole singlet with a black bandeau, short shorts and converse. Sakura wore a cropped singlet, tights and runners. TenTen cargo's, bandeau with a loose vest tied and skate shoes. Hinata wore singlet, shorts, knee high socks converse. And the twins both wearing knee length tights, sport tops and runners. All girls had their hair up.

" The rule book said it was aloud as long as it wont cause injury and has the team name and logo ". The coach gave up as soon as the other players came out with their own style of the uniform.

" Kyoko you might wanna stop with attempt of killing the coach, we need the balls to win the game" Hinata sighed as Kyoko again tried to hit the coach. Sakura helped TenTen stretch her legs as they saw the other team come on to the field.

" Hey since when did Ino and her dog start playing Hockey?" she asked seeing them lead the opposing team, Sakura pushed TenTen's leg off her shoulder, letting TenTen fall to the ground.

" I don't know but the outfit is completely ridiculous, she has her name sewn into it " Temari complained. She was always critical on how people dressed, her exception was TenTen who never wanted to be part of the crowd.

" I'm happy that their playing, gives me a good chance to knock out Karin for trying to grope Sasuke last week in maths " Kyoko smirked evilly.

Did I mention she was very protective of her man? Rumor started ( Probably by Karin) that Karin gave Sasuke a hand job in maths. Truth was Karin had tried, she had put her hand on his thigh then tried to move it up to grope his , ahem, glory. When her third attempt failed she decided to use the rumor mill and went around saying Sasuke let her give him a hand job. Well Kyoko fumed up and started to plan her murder.

" Didn't Sasuke say no more detention?" Yue asked " Ms and Ms Minoka! Piercings OUT!". Amai grumbled as she took out her nose studs.

" He said no detention, he said nothing about 'accidents' occurring that cause serious harm" she went to the rack and grabbed another ball.

Kyoko pretended to practice, playing with the ball then she eyed Karin lifted her stick and 'thwack!' it aimed right at Karin hitting her square in the face.  
A high squeal and then crying began to erupt, the whole school hearing it. Kyoko pretended to be shocked at her actions, running with everyone else to see if Karin was OK.

" Hey face, my beautiful face!" Karin screamed out.

The game was cancelled since without Karin their wasn't enough players to start the game, some girl's relieved. Sakura was mad as she was looking forward to a good game.

" Couldn't you have 'accidentally' get her leg Kyoko! I was all ready too!" Sakura pouted as she fixed her braids in the girls locker room.

Instead of a game like Coach Guy had planned, he decided to train the girls to be ready for the next game, and he trained them hard. Sweaty, sticky and not to mention the smell. He let the team hit the showers an half hour early. They all stood in front of the mirror's, chatter and steam going through the room. Sakura was redoing her braids in hot pink bra and boxers. Temari blow drying her hair in her strapless purple bra and boy shorts. TenTen wearing boxers and singlet with inbuilt bra redid her buns. The twins placing all piercings back, Yue wearing black, white polka dotted bra and bikini underwear, Amai the same with white, black polka dotted underwear. Kyoko straightening her fringe wearing black and red satin bra and thong. Hinata applied more eyeliner to her eyes when she saw Ino at her locker in only her skimpy, light blue, lacy underwear through her mirror.

Kyoko fixed her lip rings and saw Hinata face, sullen and sad. She then saw Ino apply lotion to her legs and put on her short skirt. Hinata looked at her self in the mirror, seeing her gift from Kiba. She looked in the mirror and sighed thinking ' maybe if I was thinner, or maybe just a little taller'. Her plain cotton underwear and wire bra made her feel even more insecure. She never went bra shopping with the girls, felt that being simple was easy. She never felt that a bra would show who you are in personality.

Kyoko noticed and was torn between comforting Hinata, or smashing Ino.

" Hinata, you either smile or I'll take my bra off " she proclaimed, Hinata didn't believe she was serious until Kyoko reached round the back of her bra that she smiled hugely, anything from Kyoko making a fool of herself.

" You know, you should tell Kiba your feeling's before you regret it, you never know he might feel the same" Hinata sighed. She always loved him, wanted to kiss him but in everything she wanted him to be happy, which he was currently with Ino. She wasn't going to ruin his happiness.

" One day I will. I swear " linking her pinky to Kyoko's.

* * *

**Yes Kyoko is a unique character. She's actually based on a girl I go to school with and her friends say she's very, um, very open about herself.  
The hockey game I got off the movie St Trinians that my cousin made me watch and I thought I could add that into it.  
Any read and review and if you have questions feel free to ask. **


	3. Love Bugs

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**Yes I'm weeks late!I am so sorry, I was on holidays and far away from a computer but now I can write!  
Anyway I like to Thank everyone who is following! But please comment... It makes me feel special, anyway next Chapter!**

* * *

I went down the lunch line slowly, picking up an apple, a bottle of Coke and tuna salad sandwich. Temari picked up a salad and water, she was always strict about her weight and calorie intake.

Kyoko, Sasuke, TenTen and Sakura sat at their table in the far corner of the lunchroom, Kyoko in Sasuke's lap eating her chocolate mud cake, sometimes baby feeding Sasuke it as well. TenTen eating a hot dog also in taking a drink of Mountain Dew, Sakura only eating a fruit salad with yogurt and water.

" Hey where's the twins?" Temari wondered, only to find Yue walking hand in hand with Shino. She was smiling like an idiot while his face was solemn. Hinata had rarely seen him smile, knowing him for five year's she only seen him smile once.

" Oooh someone caught the love bug, so this is the god we have been hearing about?" Kyoko teased as Yue suddenly went red in the face, Shino kissed her hair and let a small smile.

" So Sasuke has Kyoko told you of her 'accident' this morning?" I said with a small smile taking the attention of Yue to her while Kyoko glared at her.  
" No ... what did she do?" he said unamused and a small glare at his girlfriend.  
" Well I was practicing with the ball, I took a swing and Rat face was in the way and I may have broken her nose" Kyoko smiled gleefully.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. There wasn't much he could do now. Karin was in hospital and wouldn't be back for a week. Which then made him smile and kiss Kyoko for saving him in maths.

" Hey where's Amai? " I asked, noticing that she was missing from the table. Yue still in her love haze answered absent minded " I saw her giggling with some red head kid, then disappear " Temari let out a loud laugh, snort thing. " The only red head at the school is Gaara, she wouldn't be fooling with him... would she?"

Gaara appeared at the table, emotionless face and calm. Sasuke chuckled and Kyoko giggled, Sasuke eyed Gaara then spoke calmly.

" So Gaara... since when do you wear bright red lipstick?"

Gaara grumbled and wiped what was left of the lipstick of his mouth.

Amai appeared, nibbling on her lip stud looking flushed. She smiled and sat at the table like nothing was happening.  
Temari looked at her and then her younger brother a sighed.

" You can go out don't need to go secret agent about it " and kept eating her salad. Amai blushed as Gaara shrugged, kissed her then said he was off to maths and would pick her up when school ended.

" So what does everyone have next?" Sakura asked changing the subject.  
" Science " (Me)  
" Health " ( Temari )  
" English " ( TenTen)  
" Ditto " ( Yue and Amai  
" Janitors Closet " ( Kyoko winking at Sasuke )  
" Kyoko I don't think... Oh..."

* * *

Ino walked the halls, her heels clicking together. Looking for Kiba was apparently harder then said. Karin was taken to the hospital as the ball had broken her nose

'_ At least she can now get that hideous thing fixed_ ' she thought viciously. She found Kiba by the closet where they would meet up for their 'lesson'

" Baby I've been looking everywhere " she pouted and then threw herself into a wild kiss.  
" Sorry Ino I just took a detour " He mumbled. Kiba opened the door of the closet and pushed Ino and himself in the crowded space, accidentally kicking a bucket.  
Ino giggled as he skillfully removed her skimpy underwear without removing her skirt.

"So what are we doing tonight? Daddy and Mother have a benefit to go to and we are invited to come, you wanna go" She said as Kiba kissed her neck.

" I can't I have Hinata's party tonight, so I'm kinda booked " He said not noticing how her beautiful face turned into a menacing scowl and kept bruising her neck.

Ino pushed away slapped her chest with whatever strength she had, seething through her teeth and face turning slightly red.

" Hinata this! Hinata that! What about me Kiba? your _girlfriend _? What does that stupid tramp got what I don't? cuts on her arms?" she whispered loudly, Kiba eyes darkened at the last remark.

" She's my fucking best friend Ino! And how dare you make that remark! She wouldn't cut herself to save the fucking universe. " Kiba's harsh, dark whispering voice sent chills to Ino's bones, backing down on her claim and some what regretted it.

" Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I date you when you insult my best friend all the time, I should just fucking dump you " Ino suddenly kissed him ferociously on the mouth.

" You really want to dump me Kiba? really? " She whispered in his hear as seductively as she could, then using her lips to nibble on his ear lobe.  
She trailed her manicured hands to his belt on his jeans. In mere seconds she was on her knees with his manhood in her mouth. Kiba stopped breathing, and closed his eyes.

" N-no, but I'm ...Oh holy fuck!... *sharp breath* going to her party tonight, shit..." Kiba stammered.

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

Sasuke and I sat in the far far FAR end of the library sitting on the floor cushions reading Romeo and Juliet, his back against the wall with me in his lap. Yes cheesy of me but fuck it his voice did nothing but sooth me into a relaxing state that would end with murder if disturbed, Sasuke's smooth, husky voice was still going.

"_ But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_ _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._ _Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_ _Who is already sick and pale with grief,_ _That thou her maid art far more fair than she. "_

" I have no idea what your on about but I have to say it sounds romantic " I kissed him and smiled as he purposely bit lip and pushed my lip rings into his mouth then release.

" Romeo is pretty much saying ' I may have only known you for 12 minutes but I love you ' " he chuckled and nuzzled my cheek.

I sighed as he kept on reading. Yes I told the girls I would be in the Janitors closet with Sasuke but really being here was much better then getting fucked. I don't think I could remember being this fulfilled by one person, which was probably never. Meeting Sasuke saved my life. The drugs, partying, smoking, sure I would go sober for my siblings who needed me, but sometimes I couldn't take it. Then I met Sasuke and everything changed. I still partied a little but not as hardcore as I used to waking up next to random strangers but I didn't care if they used my body. I wanted to get away from the hell at home.

Sasuke still read as I listened to his soothing voice.

" We should get to the car and get ready for Hinata's party, I hate to be late " I whispered slowly falling asleep. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed. " Knowing you we should, we are going to leave anyway the bell is most likely to go now. " and of course the bell did go.

" So what are you wearing Koi? " He asked as he put the book away grabbed our bags then my waist as we left the library tipping the librarian on the way out.

" Oh something new that I got a couple of days ago from Victoria's Secrets" I winked at him, he smirked at me " I meant underneath Koi ".

We strolled into the car park and then as we made it to the car I smiled and kissed him " I am talking about underneath babe "

* * *

Yes another chapter done. Sorry about the long update but homework then the holidays then Christmas so I am terribly sorry, Forgive me?  
Next chapter shall be at the party thats see what goes down.


	4. Happy Birthday Princess

**Hello Fanfiction!  
Yes another chapter of my awesome story ( its not awesome I lied ) now on with the story!  
Misty- *randomly shows up* (whispers in ear)  
Maddi- ... wait what?  
Misty- (whispers in ear again)  
Maddi- I have to do what?  
Misty- Fucking disclaimer bitch!  
Maddi- OK calm down ... I do not own Naruto or its characters except for Amai, Yue and Kyoko.  
**

* * *

**Present Time. Hinata's POV  
**  
" Who would name their kid Apple? seriously? " Temari proclaimed, flipping through the baby name book. " If I had a kid sure its name would be unique but I don't want to ruin its life" Kyoko nodded in agreement, she looked at the window her purple eyes scanning the dark sky.

" I always told you guy's that when I have a kid, hopefully a girl I would name it after my mother. If its with Sasuke I think I would put his mothers name as the middle name. He was close with her" She was more talking to herself then us. She never knew her Mother, she had only seen photos of her when she was pregnant, some with Joji, one of her Father and Mother happy together in love, Her favorite of all was the photo of when her mother holding and hugging her. Her smile bright enough to light a lighthouse, the picture was so clear that it looked professional, Kyoko was smiling as well her vibrant purple eyes, her hair in one high ponytail.

I touched my stomach timidly again, feeling the slightly hard bump, my baby. _Our _baby.

* * *

**Flashback**

I parked in our driveway round about 3:15, got out and opened the boot and took out all gifts. I was welcomed by Temari standing in the middle of the ball room ,holding a clipboard and pen and shouting orders to everyone who was doing what ever they were doing. She turned and saw me, I noticed she had headphones on as well and was talking to someone named Missy. Whoever that was...

" No Missy, I said white Roses, not red! What about the Lavender and Lilacs? All good? Fresh? Perfect! I need round about 20 bouquets in 20 crystal vases for the tables by four can it be done? Yes? Good, I knew I could count on you! I have another call Missy , I see you later. *beep* Talk to me?"

I had a feeling that Temari was after a career in party planning or maybe Weddings cause I can see that she was very good.

Tables covered in white clothe and a dark purple sash in the middle, one table was bigger and had already had a big center piece. White Roses, Lavender, light purple Orchids and white Orchids. All so beautifully arranged with a black and dark purple Butterfly seemingly hovering above it. The good comfy chair's surrounded the tables fitting at least six each, the stair case had a dark purple carpet with silver trimmings instead of it usual crimson red color with gold trimmings.

I dared to look at the roof, the old antique chandelier had been replaced with a modern, crystal like one, shimmering in the light. Balloons and streamers surrounded the chandelier. and Then above the stair case I could see a banner saying ' Happy Birthday Hinata' in beautiful cursive writing.

" Alright so the cake will be ready half hour before the party starts? excellent! Thank you" Temari took of her headphones and smiled at me.  
" Well? What do you think? Isn't it grand? " She awed at the master piece she was creating. " Wow Temari, How long have you been planning this though?" The only question on my mind. " We planned this a month ago " " We?" " Yeah! me and your Dad, he ordered the chandelier and payed for everything I just did all the organizing" She smiled to her self proud of her self.

It was too grand for a party it felt more of a wedding reception but I had to admit this was awesome.

" So anyway we have the DJ, he supplied his own music but we gave him some songs that were your absolute favorite. Now main meals are burgers with fries ( gag face), seafood spectacular which consists of all sorted sushi, prawn salad, oysters, calamari and two grilled fish fillet and pork roast with roasted vegetables. Also their will be a buffet table cause of course people here never stay full ..." She rabbled on with her list checking everything as we walked up the stairs to my room.

" And then Oh wait hold on *beep* ¿Hola? ¿qué? ¡no! Me dijo que el cerdo no es el cordero!" she shouted into the headphones and left me to my room by myself. ' Didn't know she talked Spanish ' I didn't even know she payed attention in Spanish.

I took out all the gifts from everyone, the bag Temari gave me was a Lilac colored sexy mini dress, the top half was in a tube top style with a sweetheart neckline, making it look bit like a bow with two small buttons in the valley area, the mid part was all loose until my calve where it became tight again like elastic and the dress was finished of with a drape front. Temari had expensive taste.

I opened TenTen's bag and pulled out two black faux metallic multi strapped heels. It had two buckle's at the ankle and it fitted like a glove.  
Sakura had given me a jewelery box with two diamond drop earrings, a small diamond necklace and a little Tiara which I supposed was a joke from when we were five when I said " When I'm 17 I'm gonna be a Princess!" oh the old days.

The Twins present , the body jewelery, looked so beautiful. My usual Monroe jewelery was just a teeny, tiny barely seen silver ball, my nose the same. Yue and Amai had chosen a set, the Monroe was diamond, fake of course but still sparkling and noticeable. The nose stud was in the shape of a small white flower with a aquamarine stone in the middle. I stayed in my room slaying with Kia when round about 5 there was a big bang on my door.

" Hinata open up! " TenTen yelled, I stood up to open it but I was too slow and she managed to unlock it. She always had knack for picking locks.

" Temari's wound up aye?" TenTen smiled her brown hair down and smiling. Obviously she found out Neji was coming home from college for my birthday.

Sakura, Amai and Yue poked their noses through the door with bags in hand " Can we come in? " Sakura piped up excited. " Might as well TenTen probably broke my lock " I shrugged. TenTen grinned ear to ear , like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Yue set her makeup palette, brushes, primer and whatever else she brought on the vanity table.

" Oh I'm going have so much fun with this! Put on your dress so I can decide what to do! " she beamed, yes she loved playing Barbie with us.  
I put on my dress and she looked at me carefully " Hmmm now tiara, yes I'm getting something " she made me laugh with this, she put her finger on her temples and rubbed them like one of those phoney Psychics who say you will die a horrible death soon and only to live four years later completely happy.

Yue spent 20 minutes on my face and I had to say she was damn good at makeup, my eyes were a smoky purple, skin flawless and she gave my lips a light pink color. Amai curled my hair lightly and pinned some back, she straightened my fringe and placed the small tiara carefully in my hair. The whole time Sakura taking photos too for the memory book me and her started. I guess I wasn't kidding about being a princess when I turn 17.

Sakura had changed into a baby pink skin tight mini dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline as well, the front of the dress was ruched up. Her hair was down with a black bow and had dark black smokey eyes. Making her green eyes really stand out. Her feet donned with Gladiator style heels with wrap around T-strap. Amai in her usual makeup ( heavy eye liner with red eye shadow), her dress also strapless mini silver dress the skirt was three tier/layers and black pumps, she had her short hair spiked outwards.

Yue stepped out wearing a strapless ivory tunic top type of dress the top half knotted giving the dress a sort of drape style. She had toned down the heavy eye liner and had a soft light pink eyeshadow, rosy cheeks and and noticeable pink lips, her heels were simple silver platform sandal heels style with a round peep toe, fabric flower and sequins detail. Her hair was also down reaching her lower back, the ends curled. TenTen had straightened her hair and wore just plain eyeliner. Her dress was red with a V neckline, faux pearl decor at the shoulders, and finished with ruched sides, her shoes were 5 inch black velvet peep toe pleated Vamp heels. She placed a large red flower into her hair and smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

" So you gals ready to go? its already six" Sakura asked putting on her silver locket and earrings. We stepped out of my room, I could hear music downstairs already and people talking. I looked over the railing and awed at the sight. '_ So many people'_ I don't think I knew even half.

" Hinata right on time! " " Ahhhh! Temari don't sneak up on me like that! " " Oh sorry " Temari smiled nervously clipboard in hand. She was wearing a mini Royal blue dress with a mock neck, keyhole shaped front showing some cleavage, some shimmer detail with ruched side. Her dirty blond hair was half down the other half pinned back with small jeweled pins, her bangs straightened just covering her eyebrows. Her feet had her legendary blue faux leather with multi color glitter, peep toe front pumps. She smile and pressed her fingers to her ear " All right their ready! Announce and play the song!" She beamed " After this I'm off until cake time " she mumbled to herself.

I could hear the music stop and the DJ take the mike.

" All right everybody in this room and listening to this broadcast!" " Broadcast! Temari! " " He's the best local DJ in town and said he would come for half priced if he could broadcast from here " I was so tempted to slap myself and Temari.

" I'm DJ Ronnie G, and I like to have everyone to welcome down the Princess of the party! Hinata! Happy Birthday baby girl " then he played my most favorite song ' Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliche ' by Escape The Fate. I started to walk down the stairs with the girls just as the chorus started "_ Sitting in this room playing Russian Roulette! Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet!" _ I could see Daddy looking so youthful in his tuxedo, his long tied back and next to him was Neji who I could see was beaming at TenTen who I could guess was beaming back.

I finally made it to the bottom step and could see everyone clapping and cheering with flashes going off. The DJ changed the song to something that everyone could dance to which gave me time to see Daddy and Neji, I walked up and hugged Daddy, squeezing him.

" Happy Birthday Hinata, you look absolutely beautiful " He smiled. I hugged Neji who was wearing a plain white dress shirt, a black tie and black slacks, his hair was the same as usual , long and down. " Happy Birthday little cousin " we parted and I saw him glancing at TenTen, I giggled " Go and kiss her already " which he did surprising her.

" Hinata!" I turned to see Kyoko and Sasuke, Sasuke wearing a black silk dress shirt with a loose red tie and black dress pants. Kyoko was wearing a black zipper back, multi cutout mini dress, her hair in a high ponytail and wearing black satin ruffled open toe platform heel pumps.

She kissed my cheek lightly to not smear lipstick on my face and held Sasuke by the waist " What a party aye? Nice entrance such a Princess" She beamed, I took that as a compliment, well I hope a compliment. Sasuke gave me a tiny smile and a small handshake and put his hand back in his pocket. " Hinata you don't mind that I invited Naruto do you? " Sasuke spoke as we heard a loud " NARUTO!" which was most likely Sakura.  
I shrugged " Meh its a party right?" he laughed and went to check that his best friend was still conscious.

An half hour into the party I ran into Kiba's sister and Mother, " Tsume! Hana!" Hana was pretty much the big sister I never had and Tsume a second mother. Tsume gave me a big hug, Hana the same " Oh Hinata your Mother would be so proud to see you at this moment " Tsume wept as she held me " You look so much like her when she was your age " " Thank you Tsume, that means a lot to me ". Tsume looked rather elegant in the dress she was wearing, she reminded me of a Queen greeting her subjects, Hana was wearing a suit for females as she hated dresses. I saw Daddy come and talk to Tsume, Hana and I soon just wondered off.

I finally found Kiba talking to Shikamaru the kid who slept in my maths. " Kiba! " I hugged him tightly " I was worried you didn't even come!" I worriedly said. He chuckled " Naw Hinata you know I wouldn't miss this for the world. You look absolutely beautiful ". He was wearing a cotton black dress shirt with a dark purple loose tie and slacks. I saw Shikamaru wearing a light blue shirt and also slacks. His hair was up like usual and he seemed to be staring at someone. I later noticed it was Temari.

The night was going off without a hitch in Temari's words, we danced and drank then came dinner.

" Wow Temari this food is awesome" Sakura said as she stuffed her face with a cheese burger, making Temari grimace a little but smile that she was doing a good job. We sat at the table in the middle of the room that I had mentioned earlier. I was sitting between Kiba and Kyoko, me eating the pork and roast vegetables, Kiba the same, Kyoko sharing the seafood spectacular with Sasuke, Temari the same. Naruto and Shikamaru had joined our table making it slightly cramped. Naruto sat next to Sakura also with a burger and fries, Shika, as he liked to be called, sat next to Temari which made flare up a little.

I tapped my glass as low as I could then stood " I like to make a toast to thank my best friends for the best birthday I could have. Yue and Amai for giving me a makeover..." I pointed at my face and hair, they both laughed. Amai snuggled closer to Gaara, who wore a blood red dress shirt, loose black tie and slacks, Yue beamed as Shino kissed her hair. " ...TenTen for breaking my lock, these shoes and being awesome..." Tenten gave me a thumbs up as Neji wrapped his arm around her "... Sakura for making us more memories for the future..." Sakura's flash went of as she took another photo for the book. "... Kyoko for being my best friend today when I was sad..." she held my hand and gave me a soft smile "...and most of all Temari who single handedly put this all together for me today ... To friends" " TO FRIENDS" we all clinked glasses and sipped. Kyoko kissed Sasuke, Yue pecked Shino, Amai the same with Gaara, Neji kissed TenTen's temple, Naruto nudged Sakura who rolled her eyes and kissed to the surprise to us all ... including Naruto. Temari smiled sheepishly at Shika who did the same, I looked and Kiba who smiled so gorgeously I was tempted.

Half hour later, still sitting at the table the lights suddenly went off " Oh great the power fucked up " Kyoko grumbled. " The cakes coming Kyoko, the lights are set to go off at this time" Temari said in the dark just as little fairy lights began to glow so we could see around us. Then we saw a three tier cake, completely purple with white trimmings, little candy flowers, a silver star on top and on each layer one word. The top '_Happy_', the second ' _Birthday _' and the third on said ' _Hinata _'. I could hear people singing ' Happy Birthday to you ' as the cake finally stopped at our table.

I stood happily staring at the cake and at the 17 glowing candles, I felt arm wrapped around me and a head on shoulders singing lowly. I turned to see Kiba smiling at me, the song ended and I blew out the candles and people cheered. The lights went back on and we all marveled at the cake in front of us " Wow Temari , butterfly's and stars you know me so well!" I laughed.

The waiter who wheeled the cake gave me a knife to cut the first slice " Oi Hinata remember if it comes out dirty you have to kiss the nearest boy " which was probably from Kyoko, with Kiba still behind me his arms around my waist I cut into the cake and the knife of course came out dirty.

I heard Naruto whooping then saying Ow as Sakura whacked him. I turned around in Kiba's arms facing him, ready for the kiss.  
He seemed nervous, but I was a wreck, I was about to kiss my crush of the last 8 years. We moved slowly in and finally his lips brushed mine then pressed firmer against my lip. I felt warm, numb yet tingly, he pressed against me and we both heard whooping and cheers. We parted and breathed in shallow and harsh.

" Wow" he whispered, my heart pounding and my my head felt it would float off. My first kiss , yes my first kiss I know lame, and it was with Kiba. I was so tempted to kiss him again and I almost did until I heard Kyoko behind me " Come on kiddo cake " which then I did leave Kiba there bewildered as I was.  


* * *

**Present**

" I remember that kiss, wasn't it your first? " Sakura asked as she started to pick up the empty pizza boxes, I nodded silently at her.  
" Haha we kept teasing you about it until we all fell asleep " Kyoko laughed as she snapped out of her train of thoughts.  
" Hey don't forget we also teased Sakura about kissing Naruto " Amai chuckled as Sakura started to go red.  
" The kiss led to many firsts that night " I whispered silently which Temari heard and smacked Amai out of her laughing stupor. Everyone seemed to crowd around me. " Hinata what do you mean?" Yue asked so innocently as she usually did. I looked around the room, here goes nothing I guess  
" When you guy fell asleep, I ... I slept with Kiba "

* * *

***LeGasp!* Hinata slept with Kiba! That was unexpected ( Not !)  
So yes the next chapter we will see the conception of Hinata's child... or will we?  
** **  
Note the boys who were wearing the dress shirts did have the sleeves rolled up to their elbows.**

I never really said what Naruto and Shino were wearing so I'll tell you. Naruto - Orange dress shirt ( don't know if they exist) and black slacks. Shino - Dark green silk dress shirt, white tie and also slacks.

**By the way the part in Spanish said " Hello? what? no! I said the pork not the lamb! "**


	5. Virgin No More

**Hello FanFiction!**

**Thank You to everyone who is following this story, sorry about the slow updates hope I am forgiven hehe. Please send in your opinions about this story, comments and other stuff cause I really do hope I'm doing well on this story.**

**So we last saw Hinata confessing to losing her Virginity to Kiba.  
But He's with Ino! * LeGasp * But he also loves Hinata * Another LeGasp * Will they ever be together * LeGa...**

**Misty- Stop that and get to the damn story! My popcorn is getting cold!  
Maddi- Fine... * LeGasp *! :D  
Misty- Dumbass...-.-  
Maddi- Now on with the...!  
Misty- Are you forgetting something?  
Maddi- * sigh * I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters except Kyoko, Amai and Yue and this chapter does have a lemon... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Hinata's POV, Hinata's bedroom.**

"Oh My God Sakura I can't believe you kissed Naruto! Is he good? "We all crowded around her, now in our PJ's as the party ended an hour ago.  
We now sat in my room, mattresses everywhere, popcorn, numerous candy, Coca-Cola cans and other drinks while on the 72 inch flat screen TV played my favourite movie Blue Lagoon.

"Girls Girls... truth be told... Naruto and I have been going out for a while... actually two months" She spoke nervously as we sat there jaws on the ground. *SLAP!* "How come you never told us!" "Can you not hit me Kyoko?" Sakura grumbled rubbing her now sore arm, she sighed "Well I honestly didn't think that this relationship would go well so I said let's keep it a secret for a while until I'm sure. And after tonight I'm definitely sure!" she beamed. We all giggled at her and kept pushing answers out of her. Sakura told us that about two months ago after Naruto and she were stuck in after school detention after an argument in science, she had got to known him and where he was coming from and they just started going out.

"That sounds so cheesy" Temari said and threw a handful of popcorn at her. "Hey what about you, I saw how you were blushing around pineapple head" " His name is Shika" " Ooooh defensive much? Ha-ha" this continued on until we all started to fall asleep one by one. It was soon me and Kyoko who was about to drift away any minute. She had her eyes closed but she still was awake or half-awake. "So what was it like kissing Kiba?" I felt my cheeks warm "Like everything just stopped, you know all the things everyone says when you kiss, bells, fireworks, birds, harps all that jazz"

Kyoko nodded and murmured an Hmmm "Don't forget he is with Ino kid. I don't want your fragile heart breaking now at this age, I'm too lazy picking up broken pieces" I smiled and gently nudged her " For someone who's only a year older than me you definitely mother me " she slowly cracked one eye open " If I was your mother I wouldn't let you hang out with me, I might fuck up your innocent mind forever " I shrugged " Too late". Soon enough she fell asleep. I was still wide awake, well there was no harm taking a walk around the house.

I left my room and went down the corridor; I stopped at Hanabi's room and peeked inside. It was empty of course, probably staying at one of her snobby, rich, drug fuelled friends until Dad begs her to come home. Her room was covered with pink and posters of hip bands and musicians, it was also a tiny shrine to Mum, every photo Hanabi owned of Mum was hanged, framed or placed anywhere in her room ' Hanabi, I miss Mum too, you're not the only one'. I ventured further down the corridor; did I mention this was a very long corridor? Soon I was near my parent's old room at the very end.

I came to it and noticed a glow under the door, probably Daddy going through memories. I should tell him to go to bed. I opened the door only to see it wasn't Daddy sitting at the fire "Kiba? What the hell you doing in my house * looks at clock* at 2 am in the morning?" Kiba turned showing me his toothy grin, that damn grin haunted my dreams. "What? You don't mind do you, because I will leave if you want "I sighed," You can stay how about a warning though?" I walked into the room my toes curling into the light blue carpet. I walked past him and gave him a slight slap across the head "Hey?" he yelped.

"You know Kiba you sneaking around in my house at night will provoke Dad to up the security?" I laughed as I sat on the lavish four poster bed. My parents old room was pretty much deserted after Mum had died and Daddy moved out into a slightly smaller room. The walls were dark blue with little designs on it; the whole room was pretty much blue and silver. Mum's favourite colours, the bed had blue satin sheets and silver satin comforter; there were two big blue pillows, four silver average pillows and two light blue throw pillows. The fire place was on from what I suspected from Kiba, who was shirtless. His tan skin glowing, his eyes were dark yet sparkling. He looked so, so gorgeous, handsome, hot, he was everything I could think of. I soon noticed he was staring at me. He stood up and walked towards the bed, I moved into the middle of the bed pulling my knees towards me. He crawled onto the bed and towards me

"Your Dad wouldn't. He knows I come here sometimes at night." "He does?" Kiba smiled and push back my hair. " Yeah, I come here a lot to get away from Ino's calls, she gets pretty horny when I'm not in the mood" I lifted one eyebrow at him " You could kept that to yourself you know " I giggled " Oh sorry Miss Virgin does the word horny upset you?" he laughed. I gasped and smacked him with a throw pillow "That's not funny, and there is nothing wrong with being a virgin, waiting for someone is better than screwing everyone" Kiba feigned shock" Oh no! My pride and my ego are wounded" he clasped his heart and fell on the bed pretending to be wounded "OK Now you're just being stupid ". He started laughing and sat up. I giggled to; it felt like old times when we were kids, when Mum was still alive. Kiba was still smiling at me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. "You know I can't stop thinking about that kiss..." he trailed off and looked down "Same here "I whispered out. Hell my heart was still regaining its original rhythm from that kiss. He looked and pressed his warm hand on my cheek. I felt the heat radiate of him, his eyes were looking into mine. Those dark, rich brown eyes' I so much adored. He started to stroke my cheek making whatever colour blush I had gone ten times redder.

"You looked beautiful tonight, Hinata. But then again, you always look beautiful "His lips touched mine briefly and lightly. I felt hazy, my eye lids barely open, I could see he was the same. I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips onto mine much more firm. My body felt slight warmth; it rose and made me feel light, tingly. "Kiba I love you ..." I whispered. Damn it brain, I may be kissing the guy I had been in love with for about forever, you still could have helped me in the stupid department! He parted from me a little, breathing heavily eye's slightly open, I felt my cheeks flared " Since, since when?" he breathed his breath minty like "Since as long as I can remember," I admitted, his gaze was now cast at the ground, a faint pink glow beginning to form in his cheeks.

Kiba lifted his head back nibbling on his lip stud. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I mean I love you too "he started to confess. I went wide eyed; in my head I was doing the happy dance ' He loves me! Kiba loves me!' "Because, you were always with someone else, I was too slow to tell you". Kiba kissed me again "Well I'm sorry for not waiting for you like you did for me ". He attacked my mouth again, his lip piercing poking me but I ignored it, I was focusing on his lips teasing mine. His tongue poked through his lips and licked my bottom lip; I kept my lips shut just to tease him. He got fed up of me denying his entrance and bit my bottom lip causing me to whimper and for him to slip his tongue in my mouth.

Kiba once told me when it came to sex he got rough. He didn't mean to it was just instinct to him to be rough, and soon enough I was no longer in his lap but under him as he roughly pushed me into the soft mattress. His lips and tongue still attacked my mouth, feeling, biting, bruising and anything else he was doing. I felt Kiba's hands move up and down my waist not that I was complaining as i felt I was flying in the air. Kiba's touch always did something like this, make me feel alive, like I was shocked with lightning and to never come down ever from this high, his lips made it better as soon enough he trailed light, wet kisses down my cheek, jawbone, behind my ear and finally my neck. His hands now on my waist holding me still, his groin over mine, his hardness against my wetness, god that sounded fucking cheesy.

He slowed his kisses, testing spots that were to make me squirm and pant like he wanted; he found mine just above the crease of my neck and shoulder as I whimpered when he kissed it. I felt his toothy grin against my flesh, he nipped at the spot lightly making me jump and gasp then to nibble, kiss and suck at the spot making my face flare even brighter. I whimpered and gasped as new feelings rushed slight pain to slight pleasure. His hands began to move from my hips towards my chest, slowly creating tingles of anticipation for me; his fingers lightly touched my clothed breasts "Ahhnngh" my soft voice cried as he cupped them. He trailed his hands back to my waist and his lips back to my mouth, we parted our noses touching "Heh sorry Hina, I keep forgetting you're a virgin sometimes" Kiba chuckled softly.

I smiled at him and ran my hand through his messy hair, he stroked mine and slowly lowered his face to mine a softly brushed his lips against mine once again. The gentleness of this kissed surprised me, maybe he was doing it because I was not as experienced as he was, but then again one girl he dated was just as inexperienced as I and he still was rough with her. I pondered over this and moved half a centimetre from his lips "Your being gentle, it's not like you "we breathed heavily, our bodies heating up "I want this to be perfect " and returned to kissing me.

I moved my hands down his back, feeling the muscles that formed on Kiba's back from skateboarding and surfing through the years. I felt them ripple and tense under my fingertips enjoying my touch, Kiba's hands moved down my waist to my thighs, lifting them to wrap around his torso bringing his groin closer to mine. His hands went underneath my top, towards my breasts that were covered by my bra, we broke away and he looked at me weirdly "I can't be bothered taking them of sometimes, it's a thing I do "I smiled nervously. Kiba shrugged and went back to kissing me and reaching for my breasts. His hand lightly grabbed or cupped them, bringing another whimper to escape my mouth as the tingle spread through my chest. Suddenly I was sitting up, Kiba was lifting my shirt and off my body throwing it away and returning to our kiss. My stomach slightly touched his when we breathed, feeling the outline of his still developing six pack.

I pressed myself against Kiba to feel his warmth radiate of his skin, his tongue slipped into my mouth when I moaned as he grinded our hips together. The feeling was a sudden rush of euphoria made me dizzy, I felt the ball of his tongue piercing press in my mouth as he moved his tongue in a unknown dance, coaxing mine to try and follow. Slowly he started to gently grind our hips together, a small moan escaped my lips as well as his, the feeling was undescribibal for me, and the feeling was so good that the moans flowed out my mouth without my consent. Kiba's groans made the feeling even more erotic as I was the reason that he had this feeling. He pulled his tongue out my mouth and moved his lips south, kissing my bottom lip, chin jaw then my throat descending his way down to my chest. My bra was just plain grey purple cotton with a small bow, his lips came to the swell of my breasts, he looked up to see if I was watching ( which I was) and lightly bit me. I felt my nipples tighten against my bra which moved scraping my sensitive nipple causing me to gasp; the domino effect had pleased Kiba who hands found my breasts again.

He cupped them lightly again and put his thumbs on what he guessed were my nipples and pressed causing another shiver and tingle feeling to erupt. My bra wasn't padded so I felt everything Kiba did with his thumbs as he began to roughly move them in circles, more goose bumps appearing on my skin and exciting me. His hands soon left my breasts and lightly stroked the sides of my stomach. Kiba descended down my body again, leaving a trail of kisses down the valley between my breasts, down my stomach were he stopped at my belly button, his gift still dangling in my flesh. He looked at me and then played with the belly bar " You know, I was at that skate show for three days trying to find the perfect gift for you, that's even more days I tried for Ma, Hana and Ino" he smiled at this as so did I, I was more special than Ino.

I felt Kiba's hands on my hips were the hem of my shorts was. He started to kiss down my stomach again his lips ending at my shorts, he looked up at me, I could see what he wanted to do, but I wanted to hear him say. I breathed heavily my hands at my sides Kiba gulped silently and took the plunge "Hinata may I?" I made the questioning look feigning innocence "May you what Kiba?" I got a small thrill from this, the confidence I had now but still shy. I saw his eyes darken and a smirk, Oh I know that smirk, oh good god I knew now he was going to say something that would make me squeak or be in utter silence. He looked at me that smirk gracing his beautiful face still then he spoke "May I eat you out your little pussy?" I felt my eyes widen a bit. I always hated that word, I hated that my privates were referred to a cat, but the way Kiba had said it I felt myself suddenly more aroused and more wet than ever, fuck he was good.

I still wanted to tease him so I still feigned my innocence " I-I don't un-understand what you m-mean Kiba-a" I stuttered through, fuck he knew now what I was playing with him, trying to tease him. Kiba's smirk now seemed darker, eyes more lustful and now I knew there would be no mercy for me and what was yet to come. Kiba eyes never left mine as he slowly removed my shorts, he sat up a brief moment to take them off my legs, and then he was back between them inhaling my arousal. My cotton grey purple panties must have been soaked from all the nectar that leaked out of me; I could see Kiba smirking at this "Well my little Hina, I'm going mouth fuck your wet, juicy pussy. You have been spilling too much for your panties to soak up. I bet you taste fucking wonderful "and on cue I felt another rush and more wet I became. Kiba hooked his fingers into my panties and began to remove them. He was enjoying the torture of my anticipation, I really did need this, and I felt bothered and frustrated now waiting for him to lick me out. The arousal had grown to the point where I would need a release soon, please soon.

My panties finally off Kiba stared at my wet and recently shaved womanhood (* I have a giant issue with body hair, it creeps me the fuck out so as soon as it begins to look like a jungle I get rid of it. What I hated that it doesn't take long to grow back*) He looked at me and smirked as he lightly breathed on it teasing me further but soon enough he licked and fuck it felt so fucking good. I moved my head to the side and scrunched my eyes closed, my teeth clenched and a strangled moan flew out my mouth followed by a shuddering sigh I drew in another breath to replace the one just stolen from my lungs. Kiba slid his tongue up, to the area most sensitive, just enough to get a reaction he wanted before he slid his tongue away. And a reaction he received indeed, as I cried out, my eyes tearing up. My body felt the rush of pleasure as he moved is tongue in sinful ways, my hands moved to his hair, my fingers tightening around his hair, almost painfully. Kiba's tongue moved back, gently probing it my clitoris before simply running his tongue along it.

I nearly let out a scream, but managed to make it into a sound that was something a bit less-revealing. Each tiny move of his tongue brought pleasure to me, I could feel his tongue piercing probe me leaving me feeling weak but so alive that I didn't think was possible, my entire lower torso shaking with barely-contained emotions of pure lust, my senses were heightened, and I could feel each damn individual bump on his tongue brushing against me each minor-seeming touch bringing waves of euphoria to me. My hands that held his hair pulled on it, forcing him and his tongue to concentrate more on my needs. I soon just let myself go; letting these sinful feelings wash over her, my hand in his hair not letting him retreat.

Oh fucking god! I felt his tongue swiftly enter me and out "Ah Kiba!" don't you dare stop, for the love of god don't. I opened my eye a little, I saw his intense gaze at my face enjoying my reactions to his mouth-fucking skills. Kiba's tongue started thrusting in and out at a slow pace creating more arousal, more frustrations making me want to climax more than ever. I could tell I was almost there, "Kiba... I love you "I whimpered out, suddenly I saw coloured lights behind my eyes, my body shook and a small scream filled the room as I finally climaxed. The feeling washed over me in quick waves. My voice grew silent and I let out a soft sigh of content, I opened hazy eyelids to see Kiba making his way back up to my face, he kissed me letting me taste myself.

It tasted weird, yet sort of sweet. I held onto Kiba and stroked his back again; Kiba hands were on my hips sliding one hand up to my hair. He broke away for a moment our noses touching and breathing heavily, looking into my eyes "Hinata we can stop, we went far enough tonight, we can stop..." But I didn't want to, and I could tell neither did he want to end this moment of bonding our love between us. I kissed Kiba hard "I don't want to Kiba, I want you, I want you and only you" whispering into his lips. Kiba smiled and fumbled his pockets of his pants pulling out his wallet, and then pulling out a condom, he sat back and pulled of his pants, I lifted myself with my elbows. Kiba pulled down his boxers revealing his erected dick, I have no Idea why I was staring but it was so, intriguing.

He noticed I was staring and laughed "You like what you see?" smug that I was staring, I looked at him "Sorry, it's just, not to sound stupid but how the hell does it fit?" I knew the dynamics of sex but honestly seeing it firsthand changed everything. Kiba laughed more as he ripped the foil of the condom and rolled it on "Well you girls stretch, like elastic, when things enter or come out, see sleeping around does no harm" " What about the time you thought you contracted chlamydia from Rose?" he gave me a little glare as I brought up that memory "You want me to fuck you or not?" I gave him a glare too and layed back down. Arms crossed, turning my head away. I heard Kiba sigh and was on top of me nudging me with his nose "I'm sorry Hina I didn't mean it like that. I love you" I looked at his face, making those adorable puppy eyes he knew I couldn't resist.

I smiled and kissed him again, his hands held my waist; his hips over mine, his manhood nudged my womanhood. "This may hurt so don't tense, it makes it worse and why the fuck are you still wearing your bra?" noticing I was still half naked "I'm not really comfortable showing them Kiba" I looked down slightly embarrassed. I felt Kiba stroke my hair and kiss my forehead. "It's ok Hina, as long as you're comfortable that's OK" I felt his dick nudge me again I looked at him and nodded, I tried not to tense, he slowly put it in gently as he could, it felt awkward. Soon the walls of my privates stretched to fit his size, it burned as Kiba went in further. I felt a small tear fall from my eye as the burning seemed to feel worse; I felt his lips kiss my cheek where the tear had stopped. Soon he was fully inside me and stopped, waiting for me to give the OK to move.

I guessed it was five minutes but I soon nodded my head, he moved out gently, it burned yet tingled as he moved back in me. We went a slow pace for my sake as I was a virgin; I could tell he was holding back his instinct for me. Kiba's butterfly kisses and groans excited me and increased the blessed feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I bucked my hips upwards to feel him go deeper in me and feel pleasured ten times more, I moaned as he moved faster to go deeper in me. I pulled him closer towards me, his warmth radiated of his tanned skin and blazed my pale complexion, and I felt shivers over and over enticing me. Kiba moved faster as I moaned louder, he groaned also in pleasure as he put his hands on my hips to drive into me deeper. My eye's started to close from the intensity of this blissful act, light sweat started to glow of our bodies, Kiba faster and harder, but still holding himself back of his instincts for me.

I began to claw his back to draw his body closer to me; he lips sought mine as his thrusts became shorter, breath ragged and shallow, sometimes a small groan escaped. My moans seemed to mingle with his, soon I couldn't tell whose was whose anymore as my senses seemed to be cut off, no longer seeing or hearing just feeling. The swell in the pit of my stomach intensified, it felt like a coil getting tighter and tighter now just waiting to be sprung. I opened my eyes to see Kiba looking at my face as he thrusted into me, watching the reaction and emotion display on my face, my lips were parted slightly as I gazed into his animal like eyes, suddenly he did a particular hard thrust. My eyes clenched tight, my mouth opened wide as I moaned louder than before, almost screamed and threw my head back. Kiba, cocky as his movement got what he was after smirked and started to go harder and faster into me.

The coil was soon going to spring, I felt enveloped by Kiba's warmth and touch as he started to coach me when he heard me whimper, knowing I was almost there to oblivion. "Just let go Hina, let go. Just let it takes you, fuck you're so beautiful, you're wonderful, I love you" he kissed my collar bone, neck then cheek and finally my lips and rested his forehead on my mine. He was close too, his thrusts beginning to be more frantic, my moans and whimpers loader and more together. He groaned very loudly, thrusting harder, and then everything unravelled. I felt the coil spring, I let go, I went rigid, stiff, I screamed as he thrusted one more time and cried my name, twitching as my inner muscles milked him.

Kiba gently fell on me, his forehead against mine, taking deep breaths as well as I. My arms were still around his neck, my nails embedded in his back, his hands on my waist. I opened my eyes to see his still closed, I could now only hear my heartbeat and our shallow breathing, and Kiba slowly opened his eyes as well and kissed me. He slowly pulled out of me, I whimpered, it was still sensitive from everything I just endured. He rolled onto his side and pulled me close, I could hear his heartbeat as well "How do you feel?" I shrugged, honestly I felt so calm yet excited from what I had just felt that I never felt in my entire life. He chuckled and kissed my forehead then took the condom of and threw it into the fire "The evidence that we defiled your Mum's bed has been destroyed" he laughed quietly" Nice throw, so how was I?". I needed to know I wasn't a dud, it may have been my first but I wanted to be at least good enough for him " God you're not my first but defiantly the best, fuck I want to fuck you again right now" I giggled and snuggled my face into his tanned chest.

Then I felt extremely tired "I feel sleepy..." Kiba rubbed my back then started to pull the cover over us. "That's common with virgins, don't worry. You might also feel bit sore in the morning so take it easy as well, I love you Hina, happy birthday" I smiled " I love you too Kiba, I love you too" then I drifted into nothing, my dreams filled with me and Kiba dancing on the floor with no one but us two. Completely, hopelessly and uncontrollably in love.

* * *

**Yes done! God so sorry it took so long but I'm a virgin and I tried to make this sound as authentic as I could."**

**Naw's Kiba and Hinata confessed their love for each other. Tear tear.**  
**But unfortunately Kiba has a girlfriend who is Satan in Heels. So he might be fucked.**

**Well until next chapter XD **


End file.
